High Noon
by Terez
Summary: Alice moves to a small a town to live with her mother and sister. She soon discovers that the man she has been seeing in her dreams for as long as she can remember lives in the town and knows that he and his family carry a dark secret.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**My beta has not had the chance to look this over so please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

She stared into the blood red eyes of an angelic demon. The demonic woman stood tall and proud, like a goddess with a sinister smirk on her beautiful face. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips in anticipation as her red eyes glowed with excitement. Two large males stood on either side of her wearing the same smirks, looking very eager for what they knew was coming.

She knew she should have been afraid, petrified of what they were going to do to her, of the pain they were going to inflect, but she wasn't. She had seen this coming for months now and had accepted her fate long ago, just as she had done with him.

She smiled softly as images of him filled her mind. The way he seemed to smile more with his eyes than his mouth, which she had always thought, was a shame as his smile was beautiful; it was crooked and shy seeming to fit perfectly on his bone white face. His mop of thick curly blonde hair that had a bad habit of falling into his expressive eyes, hiding them from view. The way he loved her unconditionally despite all her faults.

The smile then fell form her face when she realized what this would do to him. She was afraid for him, the man she had given her heart and soul to, as she knew her death would be hard on him.

The wind rushed by shaking the trees as the rain continued to fall heavily, causing her clothes to stick to her like a second skin. She looked around the field watching as everything slowly shifted into place and closed her eyes as the woman snapped her fingers. She sucked in a deep breath, squared her shoulders, sent a final prayer and waited for death to come.

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to continue let me know.**


	2. New Home

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Okay so I don't know if I described this story very well in the summary. This is my version of Alice and Jasper meeting in modern day with Alice as a human and Jasper as a vampire. It is kind of like Twilight, but Alice and Jasper wont go through the same stuff as Bella and Edward did. If you guys have any questions let me know.

* * *

**

**New Home**

A young dark haired woman sat in a hard plastic chair at the airport terminal, waiting for her flight. She yawned and stretched in the chair lifting her arms above her head, rotating them down and back as she arched in the chair. She sighed as she settled back in the chair opening her fashion magazine back up and continued to read. Her dark blue eyes were drooped with exhaustion as she found herself rereading the same sentence twice. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head then blinked them open trying to keep herself awake.

She then looked down at her watch and sighed when she saw it was 12:15 AM, her plane was ten minutes late. She settled back the chair again and turned the page trying desperately to keep sleep at bay and failing miserably as her eyelids began to drop more frequently. She began trying to convince herself she needed to stand fearing sleep would overtake her, when the intercom crackled to life scaring all thoughts of sleep out of her. She jumped in the chair; her eyes wide open as her hand flew to her chest where her heart pounded while she breathed deeply. Once her heart and breathing had calmed she stood from the chair to glare at the nearest speaker as she gabbed her pink carry on bag.

"Flight 235 to Forks Washington now boarding," droned the nasally voice of a tired woman.

She shouldered her bag as she pulled her boarding pass form the side pocket and got in line behind the other half-asleep passengers. The man working the gate smiled tiredly at her as he took her boarding pass clearly wishing he were at home asleep in bed. "Thank you--" he yawned using his hand to cover his mouth. "Sorry," he apologized as he lowered his hand "Thank you for flying with us, we hope you have a good flight."

She smiled sympathetically and muttered a "Thank you" as she walked off into the plane, never more grateful for her small size as she moved down the small aisle. Once finding a seat she attempted to get her bag into the overhead compartment, but due to exhaustion and her lack of height it was proving to be difficult. The man on the other side of the aisle assisted her, discovering, to her embarrassment that the strap had been caught.

"Thanks," she said bashfully once the bag was situated.

"No problem," he said with a nod as he sat down in his chair wrapping his arm around the woman next to him.

She sighed as she settled into her own seat, leaning back with her eyes closed. She paid no attention as the flight attendant went over the safety instructions, instead letting sleep overtake her.

"Miss," she moaned trying to ignore whomever it was that thought it was necessary to bug her just after she had fallen asleep. "Miss," the voice called again as she was shook slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter hoping the person would take the hint to leave her alone. "Miss," the voice called a little louder as she was shook slightly harder. She groaned in annoyance as she opened her eyes to see a flight attendant standing in front of her "We'll be landing in few minutes," she said with a smile before walking off to wake the other passengers.

It took a moment for that information to processes, but when it did she just looked confused. She pulled her arm up to see her watch which read 6:00 AM causing her eyes to widen in shock, as it felt like she had just fallen asleep. She stretched as best as she could in the chair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh no," she mumbled in a sleep laced voice as she pulled her hands back to see black make up smeared on her skin. "Great," she muttered to herself as she used the pads of her fingers to try and wipe away the mess under her eyes. She gave up when she could no longer feel bits of make up on her skin then rubbed her hands together to get the makeup off.

She walked off the plane not feeling any more rested than when she had gotten on back in Mississippi. She walked through the mostly empty airport grateful that she had sent all of her other bags days before so she did not have to wait by the baggage clam. She walked outside feeling horribly disoriented when she saw the moon and dark sky. She then began to rub her hands up and down her bear arms as a slight chill settled over her body; it was nothing like the humid Mississippi.

She jumped slightly when she heard a car horn beep a few times. Her eyes traveled the length of the pick up zone and settled on a white car with a women leaning out the window waving her arm. "Mary," the woman called as she waved her arm back and forth. She looked both ways before making her trek across the road towards the white car.

"Oh baby," the woman cried as she got out of the car and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey mom," she said as she wrapped her arms around her. She had not seen her mother Irene in years and she would never admit it to her, but she felt slightly odd being hugged.

"Let me get a good look at you," Irene said as she pulled back and looked her up and down. "Oh," she sighed, "you've become such a lovely young woman Mary,"

"Alice," she corrected causing her mother to look at her in confusion "I go by Alice now," she explained with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh," Irene said in understanding "I'll try to remember that," she promised as she moved her long black hair behind her ear.

"Okay, thank you" Alice said with an awkward smile.

"You'll probably have to remind me a lot," Irene said with a laugh as she turned to lead her to the car. "Alright you can put your bag in the back seat," she said as she opened the back door and let her go. Alice slid the bag off her shoulder and slid it into the back seat then closed the door. She then walked around the back of the car while her mother got in the front seat. Once they were both buckled in they drove off out of the airport.

"So," Irene said as she tapped the steering wheel "is there anything you want to know?"

Alice turned from the window and shook her head "I can't really think of anything."

They both sat in silence for a moment before Irene could not stand it anymore "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders in response, she normally was not a shy person, at least around people her own age, but she became very anxious around adults.

"Do you have a favorite school subject?"

"Art," Alice stated simply as if she were talking about the weather, not a subject she loved.

"What form of art do you like to work in?" Irene probed hoping to get a conversation going.

"Drawing," Alice said as she shifted to look back out the window.

Irene sighed, but did not push anymore; the doctors had already informed her that her daughter had a hard time talking with older people. Part of her hoped though that as her mother they would be able to connect. After a few more minutes of driving they pulled up to a fairly decent sized house. "Welcome home," her mother said with a smile as she turned off the engine. Alice looked over the house with a small smile then turned to look at her mother "It's beautiful,"

"Wait until you see the inside," she gushed as she got out of the car.

Alice fallowed after her, pulling her bag from the back seat and throwing it over her shoulder. She eyed the brown house with a small smile as she followed her mother up the few stairs and through the front door. Alice looked around the house like someone would in a foreign country.

"So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Alice said softly, not quiet knowing what else to say. She shifted uncomfortably as her mother watched her "Would you mind if I slept a little before I have to get up for school?"

"Oh of course," Irene said embarrassingly. "Right this way." Alice fallowed her up the steps looking at the pictures that lined the stairway. She was not in very many, most were of her mother and younger sister Cynthia. After looking at several pictures she looked away finding that she was becoming jealous that her sister appeared to have had happy and normal childhood. "Alright this is your room," Irene said as she flipped on a light. Alice looked up from the floor to see her new room. There was a twin sized bed in the far corner, white walls and several brown boxes stacked over by the closet. "We'll decorate it as soon as you get settled in," Iren reassured her.

Alice nodded as she walked and sat on the edge of her bed with her bag at her feet. Iren walked in and hugged her "I'm very happy to have you with us Mary," she said as she felt her eyes water.

"I'm very happy to be here," Alice said quietly.

Irene squeezed her tightly then kissed the top of her head "sleep well, if you need anything I'm just down the hall." When Alice nodded, she smiled and left, closing the door softly behind her. Alice glanced around the room seeming at a loss as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. She then leaned down pulling off her shoes and slid them under the bed. Then without bothering to change she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.


End file.
